


Daeva

by Iris_the_Messenger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Baby Claude, Demon queens doing what they do best, F/M, Father and son clearly have a type, Forbidden Love, Gen, Intrigue, Kidnapping, Multi, Pirates, Prologue story, Racism, Secrets, international politics, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: “Mamani, how did you meet babayi?”It was an innocent question. Still, Tiana von Riegan turned to regard its origins. Bright, shining green eyes, a mirror of her own, but with the fresh glean of youth and innocence happily gazed back unabashed with curiosity.**On Temporary Hiatus Until Jan**
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Claude von Riegan's Mother, Claude von Riegan's Father/Claude von Riegan's Mother, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 46
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent story; I love Claude and his story deerly (pun intended, and I will not apologize for it) and I soooo wanted to meet his parents or hear more about their history and how they managed to come together despite their origins.
> 
> Inspired by an idle thought of Byleth and her family enjoying some down time with their grandmother <3

“Mamani, how did you meet babayi?”

It was an innocent question. Still, Tiana von Riegan turned to regard its origins. Bright, shining green eyes, a mirror of her own, but with the fresh glean of youth and innocence happily gazed back unabashed with curiosity.

She smiled softly, fondly at her only son’s oldest child. Her granddaughter. Five, unforgiving Almyran summers had passed since she had come into the world. Her little lungs announcing her arrival for all in the palace to hear, lest they forget that today was the day of her birth. The birth of the first princess of the King and Queen of the newly united Fódlan and Almyra. She recalled the large, proud, almost disbelieving smile her husband wore the second they had heard the child’s first wail. A fighter, this one!

I have a grandchild; Tiana had thought in awed wonder as the royal couple were escorted into the private bedchambers of her son and daughter-in-law.

A will and constitution of iron had her daughter-in-law, who the people of her former homeland venerated as both their savior queen as well as the goddess incarnate. Yet, propped amongst fresh, soft pillows and blankets, where she had labored for hours she looked as if she had just finished yet another campaign. Her own personal war, that had ended in absolute victory judging by the now content bundle of soft, new flesh nursing at her breast.

Pale skin glowed with sweat and heat from her endeavors, mint hair tousled and plastered against her face, but it was her smile that made her absolutely shine with newfound, hard won maternal radiance. Oh, how her chest had tightened with indescribable emotion as she watched them. Her beloved son, the sun, and stars of her life, now a grown man lovingly brushing her hair into a more manageable mess. His eyes, her eyes, bright and wet as he gazed down at his first-born child. He looked no more a mess than his wife, as if his father had once again dragged him through the wilds tied to his horse for misbehaving. 

She smiled, the memory a bittersweet, yet cherished moment among many between her and her husband. She loved her son, more than her own life, but he had begun to show signs in his personality that did not bode well and his parents had silently agreed to put an end to that in one of their more creative punishments. This world was not kind to people like them, people who dared to challenge the norm.

How he had changed over the years. Her Khalid, or Claude as he was known to those back home, was no longer an unwanted prince in his own country. He was a king, a strong and clever king. Her son could have grown much worse, become a much crueler man. With his clever mind he could have plotted and schemed his way to the throne, taken his dreams by force like so many before him. Seeking vengeance and blood against those who had cursed him as a weak child.

But no, by some miraculous intervention by the fates, she guessed in the guise of an alluring and stalwart companion, he had risen above his ancestor’s pettiness and bad blood in his endeavor for peace between his conflicting bloodlines. He was a decent man, with a kind heart and close friends and allies. A far cry from the lonely and bullied child he had once been. She may have had a few regrets with how they had been forced to raise him, but seeing him now she could breathe easy. It had turned out well, and that was all she could ask for in the end. 

Her son was a good man.

A man who loved his beloved beyond reason. 

If Tiana had thought her besotted son insufferable during Byleth’s pregnancy (which he had been, by the gods!) Though, it had melted her own heart to watch him dote and wait upon her hand and foot (As he should, the woman had won him an entire nation and was now willingly bearing his child.) Her son had been insistent on staying by his wife’s side for the entirety of the birth. How he had fretted over her, his feet unable to keep still or his eyes anxiously shifting from one side of his head to the other. He drove the midwives to near madness with his constant fretting, much to the amusement of the former sovereigns who were used to their son presenting a more calm and collected appearance, even when it was a lie.

Apparently, there was a family history regarding complications during childbirth. Byleth’s own mother having lost her young life while bringing her own daughter into the world, leaving the child to be raised by her father alone. Tiana always had the sense there was more to the tale, given the long and meaningful looks the pair often exchanged, but that was their business. Their history, their story…

“Mamani?” The soft voice of her granddaughter brought her out of her small reverie down memory lane.

The child had moved from her spot next to her mother, who was tending to her younger brothers, to her grandmother’s side at the small table where she had been taking tea. Familiar Almyran pine wafted through the garden, the aroma mingling with sweet blossoms planted to please the eyes as well as one’s sense of smell.

“Yes, azizam?” Tiana gave the child her full attention now, turning in her chair to tuck a stray strand of cool mint that had fallen over her eye behind her ear. “You had a question about me and your babayi?”

The little girl’s head bobbed enthusiastically, “Last night baba told us how he and maman met and fell in love and it got me wondering how you and babayi met.”

Tiana looked over to her daughter-in-law, who was smiling endearingly at her daughter’s natural curiosity. A trait she had most definitely inherited from her father, despite his lackluster protests otherwise. The pride in his eyes every time his daughter asked a question, no matter how simple or complex, soaking up every morsel of information like the little sponge she was, was easily apparent to those around him.

“Tell her why you want to know, deerling.” Byleth gently urged, attempting to stop her youngest son from eating a flower that had made its way to the blanket they were relaxing on.

Thankfully her second oldest, only three years old and as solemn as his mother ever was, plucked the offending blossom before his little brother could snatch it with his chubby little fingers.

“Because if you and babayi hadn’t gotten together, then baba wouldn’t have been born and then you and he wouldn’t have gotten married and we wouldn’t have been born!” Her daughter explained, her tone conveying that her logic was flawless. “I want to know all the details!”

“Oh? And how is our story any different from your baba and maman’s?”

“Because it was forbidden!” The child had her son’s flair for the dramatic as well, as her voice came out as a hushed, conspirital whisper and she gestured with her hands.

Byleth only laughed, the sound clear as a bell. It was hard for Tiana to imagine anyone ever referring to the young woman, who loved her family with all the fierceness of a Wyvern dame, as a demon. The Ashen Demon if she recalled right. It amused her how they, two women from the same land who took hold of their own destinies as easily as the hilt of a sword, were both deemed ‘demons.’

Her son had once described her as stone-faced and unresponsive in the crypted letters he had managed to sneak over the border, mostly with the help from her old friend and confidant Judith of Daphnel. It had jarred him greatly, as he poked and prodded the mysterious young woman for any sign of a reaction. Tiana could only laugh at the apparent frustration conveyed in his sharp script and complex code.

She knew her son loved a good mystery, and he thrived on getting a rise out others, it was how he was able to scheme and play them like pieces on a chess board. This woman, this ‘Ashen Demon’ as she was known, made him fight and struggle for even the smallest of gestures. Every little smile a hard-won victory, which he promptly relayed back to his mother as if he had accomplished the grandest of miracles. Poor, lovesick fool she had hummed to herself after reading these letters.

Just like his father…

“You really want to know?” She returned to her tea easily, more to draw the excitement out of the child than anything else. “Why not ask your baba or babayi, they know the story.”

If possible, the child’s eyes sparkled with absolute mischief and confidence. Definitely her father’s daughter, she mused.

“Because you won’t leave anything out” Was her simple answer, “Baba and babayi add all this extra stuff, or get off track and I want to know everything because you don’t…” She searched for the words, her little mind working. “Sugar-coat shit?”  
“Shazi?!” Byleth scolded, more surprised than angry at the curse.

Growing up as a mercenary travelling the road her whole life, she had certainly heard worse, mostly from her own father, but this was the first time she had ever heard her daughter utter such language.

“What?! I heard baba say it…!” The little girl grumbled, chastened her little cheeks dusted pink. “Though, mamani is a fighter so I don’t get why he said something about her not being a baker…”

Tiana could not help the bark of laughter that escaped her this time. Goddess, what sort of person was her son painting her out to be to her grandchildren?

Though, to be fair she had more than carved a weighty legacy of her own for him to work with, long before the birth of his children.

A disobedient daughter.

A Fódlani whore…(or witch, depending on how generous the rumors were that day)

A demon queen.

She had been called many things in her lifetime, not that she had ever cared what anyone had to say about her, back then or now. Though, looking down at her first-born grandchild, eager for her grandmother’s secrets she found herself wistful and reflective.

She tapped her chin in consideration “Well, I suppose…for the sake of your namesake, I could offer up a decent story. Minding you keep any questions you have for the very end, could you do it?”

It was a challenge. The child was well known for interrupting her father’s lavish stories and tall tales every few minutes with a barrage of inquiries, and were her son not the sort to easily bounce back from the distraction (even if he had to reassess his entire storyline in the process) they would never get through a single bedtime story.

“Shazi does love a good story…” Her eldest grandson joined his sister now, settling on the grass.

“I promise…” The girl rolled her eyes, not in belligerence but in search of the right words. “…to try and ask my questions – but what if I forget what I wanted to ask halfway?!”

Her brother pulled out a small bundle of blank parchment and charcoal case hidden within the billowing sleeve of his tunic, a gift from one of her son’s allies. A gentle soul who often travelled abroad, capturing the land or people of interest with a stroke of his brush. 

She had seen his skill firsthand, in the form of several portraits, large and miniature, scattered throughout her son’s personal quarters. His most prized, the first she had ever laid eyes on, was a small portrait of his beloved that sat upon the large desk within his study.

“You can write them down with this” The little prince explained patiently, handing the items to his elder sister who accepted them with a reluctant sigh.

“Fine…” Her mood brightened quickly, however as she realized what this meant. “This works right, mamani? You’ll tell your story?”

Tiana glanced down at her grandson thoughtfully, with a soft smile.

“Well…the tithe seems to be in order” She nodded, “Very well…prepare yourselves little ones. The tale I have is not for the faint of heart! There are no damsels in distress, rescued by dashing princes. This is a tale of blood and hate, of war and closed borders. There are no dragons in this story, but this is the story of a demon…”

If possible, her granddaughter’s eyes seemed to double in size at her grandmother’s declaration. Rapt with attention, she clutched her brother’s parchment to her tiny chest. Even her grandson’s somber expression seemed to shift to a degree of eagerness at her words. Behind them, Byleth watched her mother-in-law as she lifted her teacup high above her head with a sly smile that promised adventure. 

Perhaps, after so many years together with her husband, Tiana had garnered a flair for the dramatic herself she mused.

“This demon’s story does not begin with ‘Once upon a time’ my little deer’s, but rather it begins with that which was as harsh and untamable as herself…the sea!”


	2. Yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I intend to try and get one chapter for this particular story out at least once a week when I can.
> 
> Again, this isn't exactly a traditional Claude/Byleth story, but like their daughter states in the first chapter their story wouldn't have happened without Tiana and her husband's so I wanted to expand on that.

“It’ll be quick, she says. No one will even know we’re gone; she says!”

Dodging a swift, and deadly swing from the pirate she was currently facing Judith spun, sweeping her legs to the back of his knees, and knocking him off balance. He flailed backwards and using the butt of her rapier she nailed him, hard between the eyes with the pommel, sending him to darkness.

“Well, Tia!” Judith grit, moving quickly as yet another hand axe aimed for her head flew by. The weapon embedded itself within the wood behind her. “Is this enough adventure for you for the day?!”

Her partner, the bane of her existence at this very moment, was herself occupied as a brawler, large and overwhelming, threw himself at her. Sharp and fearsome gauntlets intent on turning her face into a bloody pulp.

Unfortunately for him, Tiana von Riegan was quicker.

She stepped confidently into the attack, narrowly avoiding his arms. At least, to the untrained eye, and those unused to watching her fight. Judith had seen her pull stunts like this one too many times to even try and keep count at this point.

Every move was planned, and this one was no different as she used the brawler’s own momentum against him and struck. Grabbing onto the harness of his armor she helped him along over the side of the ship and into the waters below, his cry of surprise cut short following a loud splash.

“I still don’t see how this is my fault, how was I supposed to know this ship was carrying stolen goods?” She shot back, using her own sword to block as another pirate took his place. “As far as I knew this was supposed to be a quick trip to the next port and back!”

An archer had trained her arrow at the swords woman's head, but never got the chance to loose it as Judith pulled the hand axe from where it had been embedded and threw it at her head. Catching the archer between the eyes, the woman’s limp body fell, lifeless.

Not the first kill of the day, and surely not the last.

The voyage had barely begun, Derdriu just fading from their eyesight when the merchant ship was attacked, flanked on either side by intimidatingly large, pirate ships that seemed to have been waiting for the ship to leave the safety of port.

Escape was impossible, leaving Tiana and Judith little other option than to prepare themselves, hands to the hilt of their blades as they were boarded. The ‘captain’ and the supposed leader of the band exchanged words in a tongue unfamiliar to either women, though Judith felt a nagging at the back of her mind.

Whatever they were saying, the captain was clearly hiding something and the pirate’s leader, a surprisingly young man with skin like copper and thick, black hair pulled back into a manageable ponytail, was having none of it.

The ship was searched, the tension among the crew high as the pirates were allowed to do so without objection from the merchants or their captain.

The pirates clearly had a goal in mind as they searched the ship from stem to stern, looking for something in particular as they disregarded all manner of other items that might have otherwise been considered valuable. From her experience, pirates never passed up the chance to claim free treasure. Take what you can, give nothing back. Wasn’t that the pirate way?

Both women tensed from their positions on the upper deck as sure enough, with a triumphant shout they found whatever it was they were looking for. It was a large trunk, which took two of the very largest of the pirates to carry.

The trunk was presented before the leader, set down with the utmost care at his feet.

Scowling, he turned sharp eyes to the captain. The man in question at least had the decency to appear scared shitless for whatever reason, as he backed away, ready to defend himself.

The leader gave a sharp order in that same, strange tongue and all hell had broke out. The simple ‘merchants’ suddenly were armed and ready as the ‘pirates’ attacked. 

With an exasperated shrug, and a joined sigh they had drawn their swords as well.

“How many does that make now?!” In lieu of thanks for her help, Tiana frowned as she ran her own opponent through with a few quick slashes.

“8, I think?”

“Hah! I am at 12!”

Judith sighed, “Tia, focus! What’s the plan here?!”

Ah, yes. A plan.

She considered their options. They could try and keep fighting, though, they would soon be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers against them. The would-be merchants were already proving themselves useless fighters and were little more than meat shields at this point.

Escape, as ideal as it was, was still highly unlikely. There were a couple of lifeboats, however, she’d caught sight of Wyvern riders aboard each of the enemy vessels. Even if they did manage to get to them, it was only a matter of time before they were spotted and caught and while remaining on the ship and fighting was tedious it still provided better footing than a tiny lifeboat.

“Think we can convince them we didn’t have anything to do with that chest?” Tia mused as Judith jumped over the railing of the quarter deck, landing next to her.

The brunette was incredulous, “you’re not serious, are you?”

“It’s not an ideal plan, I know…” Tiana sighed, before she set her gaze more seriously to the leader of the band. The man had drawn his own weapon, a hefty-looking axe, but had not moved from his spot beside the trunk. “But we don’t have many options at the moment, and while I enjoy a good fight, we are going to hit our limits soon. There are just too many of them.”

Judith hated when she was right, but she was right. They were good now, their blood pumping and morale high, but they would begin to lose steam eventually and would be overrun and probably killed.  
“So, what are we thinking, oh brilliant one?”

Their conversation was cut short as another wave of warriors hit them, yelling, and cursing in that strange language of theirs. Judith frowned. “I don’t think these are simple pirates, Tia.”

“Me either” Tiana agreed, disarming an archer who had tried to make a play for her neck with a hidden dagger. Twisting their arm, she shoved them down to their knees and forced the weapon across their own jugular instead. “They are too organized and knew this ship would be here. Not to mention whatever is in that trunk.”

Glancing back to the leader, she gestured. “I need to get to the head of the snake, help me out?”

Judith took note of the man’s position. There were two guards, and one rider in their way. The guards would be easy, but the rider…

Her friend seemed to already be one step ahead of her, simply giving her doubtful look a mischievous wink and a smile. “I’ll handle the rider. You go for a frontal charge, leave the rest to me. I’ll cover you.”

Well, if that wasn’t a tall order?! Judith only sighed in annoyance. Why did she let her old friend rope her into these things? They wouldn’t even be in this mess of a situation if the girl hadn’t gotten it in her head to go for a quick boat ride, posing as mercenaries, just to get out of Derdrui for the day.

Hell, Judith thought, because life as a noble would be pretty damn boring without her and her crazy ideas.

Tiana von Riegan was many things.

Beautiful. Charming. Crazy as hell. Smarter than a proper lady of her station ought to be, according to her would-be-fiancé.

But never, ever boring.

And that’s just how I like it, she resigned. Bracing herself, the scion of House Daphnel set her eyes on the two men, who were more concerned with the rest of the chaos around them to pay her much mind until she moved.

As did her longtime friend.

Paying no mind to whatever Tiana had planned, she focused on her own task. The two men were a chore, one big, wielding an axe (the favored weapon of most of these brutes, she’d noted.) and the other, while not his cohort’s equal in bulk appeared much more agile. Steeling herself, ignoring the others around her, she rushed forward.

She’d taken them off guard, which pleased her as she struck out at the biggest of them first. Behind them, their leader watched, appearing startled at the sudden assault by a single woman.

That’s right, focus on me you daft fools. Still, she hoped whatever Tiana had planned happened soon. The lankier of the pair had joined their little scuffle, striking out with a long, curved blade. If the leader or the rider at his back joined, she was dead.

But he made no move to rush her, simply watching. 

The rider, however, did not.

Just as her sword had found itself imbedded in the war master’s chest, she saw the movement and felt the beating of the wyvern’s strong wings. Shit, she cursed.

Pulling her sword loose, she had no time to address the oncoming threat as she felt the cold steel bite into her arm from the back.

Tia, where are you?!

What happened next, happened too quickly for the leader or the rider to prepare for. Having made her way up the foremast, via the hanging lines, like a wraith hidden within the shrouds Tiana struck. 

Gaining the high ground, the rider never saw her coming until it was too late, the glint of her blade reflecting the midday sun before taking his head.

The leader, even more taken aback now as he watched the man fall from his mount, cursed. He quickly assessed his surroundings, suddenly more alert. Were there more hiding in the shrouds?

Seeing his distraction, Tiana moved yet again according to the plan she had put together on the fly. Take out the rider from above, use the surprise and confusion to create an opening, and strike.

It had been risky and foolhardy, but that’s what she did best. Being unpredictable was one of the best ways to catch an enemy off guard, be it in a fist fight or a verbal spar. Adaptability, she’d learned at her father’s knee during those long days dealing with The Alliance nobles during their most chaotic meetings, was paramount and could win life or death.

Rolling, her back and legs hitting the main deck, hard, she recovered her footing as best she could from below and pressed forward. Launching herself at the leader, whose eyes widened as she came at him next.

He was no amateur and had enough reflex time to raise his axe in defense of her first strike. Still, it pushed him off balance. Tripping over his own footing he had no time to recover as she continued onward with a second, well-trained assault. She heard him curse loudly, and hiss in pain as her blade slice into his hand, forcing his hold upon his weapon to loosen. Another sure swing, he buckled, but refused to fall as she sliced open his outer thigh.

Like the brawler before him, she took the initiative and stepped further into his space. Stunned, he stared wild-eyed as she caught his now empty, bleeding wrist firmly in one hand and pressed the edge of her bloodstained blade to his throat.

Using her leverage, she forced him down lower, until at least one strong knee hit the main deck in forced obedience. She steeled herself, bright green eyes harsh as she met the leader’s own bewildered gold.

“Yield”

It was a command, not a suggestion. She was pleased enough when the man’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, taking in his options. His eyes never left her’s, calculating his odds, she guessed, on whether she would follow through with her threat.

Ultimately, with a quick glance to the trunk, he decided against struggling and remained compliant in her grip.

“You understand me?”

He nodded, licking his lips as he took her in. She frowned, he seemed entirely too relaxed now, considering the situation. Though, his breathing was still heavy, as she noted the way his chest rose and fell.

She gestured to the rest of the boat, “call them off.”

Eyes still trained on her, he barked out another command and the chaos stilled.

About fucking time, Judith groaned. She and the final guard had been about evenly matched, though she had been gaining the upper hand. Grasping the front of his shirt, the man could barely stand after she had struck him a few times to the face with the guard of sword, leaving his visage bruised and bloody. 

After their leader’s order of what she assumed was a ceasefire, he managed to get to his feet as he pushed away. Apparently, trying to retain some of his honor as a warrior.

Up close, she noted a medallion hanging from his heaving torso as he caught his breathe. The gold was tarnished from years worn, but the design was clear as day and Judith cursed herself as she recognized it instantly. 

That was why the language was so familiar to her, why these so called ‘pirates’ favored axes and she couldn’t recall the last time normal pirates had this many wyvern riders.

“Tia! They’re Almyrans!”

Of course, they were, Tiana heaved a sigh.

Still kneeling before her, the leader offered her a charming smile, golden brown eyes lighting up in realization.

Opportunity, she surmised. An opening had been given, and he meant to use it.

“Perhaps, a parley is in order?” He spoke, accent thick but words clear. “What say you, my lady daeva?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week ~


	3. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to Wearwind for some awesome feedback! And of course all the lovely comments and kudos from everyone enjoying this story thus far. I hope you continue to enjoy my little project, which is quickly becoming very deer to me <3

Tiana eyed the Almyran kneeling before her, sword still trained at the largest vein in his throat. A major artery, that pumped and bobbed under threat of release. A twist of her wrist, and his fate was sealed. He seemed to realize this as well, and obediently remained on his knees, attention fully on her.

The crew from both ships were at full attention now, having seen the leader of the Almyrans taken by the mysterious woman, though no one made a move to attack. Lest they risk his safety. She could feel the arrows trained on them, as well as numerous, glaring eyes. Judith had sidled closer to her position, which seemed safest. But not before leaving her gangly opponent with a well-earned curse and spat at his feet.

“Are you even pirates?” She demanded, and his golden eyes, narrowing in confusion, lighted in amusement.

“Alas, dear daeva…no. I believe that title belongs to your fallen shipmates.” He gestured to the corpses around them with a wave of his free hand, bleeding still. “However, I do believe the accordance of parley still applies in this situation, does it not?”

If Tiana was less honorable, she would have laughed and said no. She would have ransomed him, and she and Judith would use him as leverage to manage their much-needed escape. However, she was of an honorable sort, and the rule of parley was to be respected. She knew that much, having grown beside the waters of Derdrui.

So, instead she cocked her head to the side and offered the man a charming smile, the likes of which she often used on those nobles within the Alliance who were less amenable to standard negotiation, to get what she wanted. His eyes flickered, for but a moment, and she wasn’t sure if he was weary or appraising of the gesture.

“And what terms would you offer, if it were?”

He took a steady breath, relaxing only slightly with a casual roll of his shoulder. Negotiations had been established, he probably thought, but he could not appear weak before his men. Though, he had most likely lost some clout already just by being forced on his knees by the enemy, even if the enemy had proven highly skilled at outmaneuvering him.

“Perhaps, we could continue this discussion in private?” He ventured, he did not wish to beg, but he was certain they could manage a better agreement away from watchful eyes.

She considered him a moment, before turning and eye to Judith. Her friend nodded stiffly, it was acceptable notion, if nothing else than to get them out of range of the Almyran archers.

With a reluctant sigh, she nodded. “We can agree to that, but parley remains in effect. One wrong move from your men, and…”

She pressed her blade, and her point, along the man’s sun-kissed flesh. It was enough, a fine dribble of red escaping his skin and staining the edge of her sword.

He swallowed, eyes burning brightly as they met her own, unwavering steely gaze.

“You have my word” He vowed, and he sounded sincere enough. Tiana believed him.

She moved back, just slightly, enough for him to begin to slowly get to his feet. He kept his hands up, in a show of submission. It stayed the archer’s hands, much to Tiana’s relief. Parley was still in effect, but she wouldn’t put it past one of the soldiers to take advantage of any opening that presented itself if given the chance.

He led them, sword at his back, over the bridge that connected the two vessels. Their ships were indeed much larger, and more impressive than the ‘merchant’s’ own, and she was certain that these were no pirates, Almyran or otherwise. These ships could easily belong to the Almyran naval fleet, and it made her frown in apprehension. What sort of trouble had they stumbled into? And how far did it extend, politically?

The Goneril family would not be pleased, to say the very least, if this new development went sour.

The family was in charge of protecting the border, at Fódlan's Locket, from Almyran attacks and had been for ages, but if the Almyrans were coming by way of the sea? These giant ships had somehow made it this far within Alliance territory without detection, and that did not bode well. Not well at all.

Another warrior opened the door for the them to the main cabin, bowing his head in respect and speaking words she did not understand to their leader as they passed. Several of the warriors had done so since they stepped foot on the enemy vessel, and she made sure to recall the words, even if she did not yet understand them. The leader was high ranking, but in what regard she knew not, at least, not yet.

Following closely behind them had been the trunk bearers, whom Judith kept a wary eye on. The main cabin was like any other captain’s bunk Tiana had seen, though it held the trappings of the unfamiliar culture that were, quite obviously, Almyran now that they were in the belly of the beast. The trunk was deposited with the same gentleness as earlier, at the foot of an exceptionally large, and comfortable looking bunk.

Indeed, the entire room looked well-lived in. Or their captive was indeed just that important, to afford such luxury. In the middle of the room was a large table, with a decorative figure carved at its center, the Almyran Horse and Rider, the same as Judith had seen on the pendant worn by her previous opponent. Maps she had never seen before of far off lands beyond their borders, heavy books and numerous scrolls were strewn about or stacked on the table’s surface (she caught some even littered said bunk from what she assumed were late night readings) as well as a decorate, golden tea set of foreign design.

“We were told this was a merchant ship, carrying and collecting spice for the next port a day’s sailing from Derdrui. We were hired on as extra protection. I assume, from that giant trunk you found, this is not the case?” Tiana began, sheathing her sword as soon as the three of them were left in peace.

Straight to business. Within the captain’s quarters she could be sure they were safe, at least for now. She had no doubt she and Judith could take the man if they tried anything funny. He was still injured, after all, and without his weapon. At least, not one she could see. Almyrans were known for being tricky, so she remained on guard enough to account for the hidden.

“Ah, beautiful, deadly and observant!” He praised, with a low laugh. “What a fine combination! Perhaps, you are reasonable as well? Yes, these so-called merchants are in fact pirates, and they have stolen from me” He frowned darkly, “their spilt blood is the consequence for that most egregious mistake.”

“What exactly did they steal to deserve such slaughter?” Judith inquired. Though, it was an irrelevant question. Pirates stealing from Almyrans? No matter the prize, it was a foolish error on the part of the pirates to provoke bloodthirsty warriors.

“A personal treasure, of no importance to you.” He shrugged.

“And how did they manage to steal such a precious treasure from you, in the first place if it was so valuable?” Tiana asked.

His frown deepened, “They intercepted one of our own ships sailing from a faraway island, the treasure’s origin. Luckily, a rider of mine managed to escape the initial attack and report back to me, while we were waiting at our rendezvous point. The bastards needing to resupply in the Alliance port bought us time, so we were able to catch them before they left for Sreng.”

“Sreng?!” Judith exclaimed, stunned. “We would have been trapped aboard for at least a week, if not more!”

“It seems…” Tiana clicked her tongue, “There has been a grave misunderstanding, on our part...”

“Indeed. However, I believe the term ‘guilty by association’ is applicable to your situation, as well. My men would certainly believe so, in any case.” The man was more relaxed now, comfortable, and more in control within his own domain.

He moved about the cabin easily, making his way to the trunk, which he contemplated deeply. Tiana could not even begin to guess his thoughts, she didn’t even know what lay within the chest, though it was obviously very important. His expression was one of conflicted sentiment, as he ran a hand through thick, black hair.

He was not…uncomely to look at. Though, unlike Judith who had been lucky to serve some time at the border during a skirmish or two, Tiana had never had the pleasure of seeing one of fearsome Almyrans up close before. He hardly looked barbaric, dressed in a loose tunic of strange design but of obviously fine quality, denoting his higher station among his men.

He was broad shouldered, yet not overly muscled like the brawler she had sent over the edge earlier. A fine, well-kept beard paired well with his black hair. Not too thick, and she wondered if that was by choice. He didn’t look much older than her or Judith, but it could be hard to tell such things sometimes. He’d seen his fair share of battles, that she could guess from the varied scars, mostly small, that graced his neck and hands. His most distinguished being a fine line that fell over his right eyebrow.

“You should have killed me” He sighed, but not in a pitying way, more in the way a parent scolds a child for leaving a task unfinished. “No matter, you did force me to bend knee, and parley is in effect…how can we best come to some agreement, then?”

“We want off this blasted ship” Judith scowled, crossing her arms. “And assurance of safe passage back to Derdrui.”

He turned, offering her a small, bleak smile. “I’m afraid…that might be too simple to be possible. Unaware as you might have been if that is indeed the case – “

“Of course, it was! We would never knowingly associate with the likes of those thieving dastards!” Judith growled.

He held up a hand in peace.

“Regardless, with the foreknowledge or not, you still were in their employ, even if you were temporary crew. Given what they stole, my people will not allow a full pardon.”

“Again, what did they steal that was so bloody important, it means our death or capture?!”

Tiana looked to the truck. It really was large, of fine craftsmanship and in excellent condition. Like no common storage chest she had ever seen outside of a noblewoman’s dressing room, she was sure the inside was just as fine, with soft, cushioned lining. One could almost…

Her feet moved of their own accord, crossing the room in a few steady steps as her goal was clear. She felt the man tense in awareness, shifting as she was suddenly at his side. She reached forward, to the trunk’s large, ornate latch –

He stopped her, larger calloused hand grabbing her wrist.

It was like a jolt to the senses, and they both froze.

Verdant green met crisp gold as they leveled their gazes at one another, searching. Tiana was used to men baulking from her sharp gaze, unable to handle the fire or hunger within her, but this man, with his own fire of defiance was no such case. Deadlocked, they remained thus, daring the other to break first. His grip did not loosen on her wrist, nor did he move his eyes from her, but she was vaguely aware of his thumb brushing slowly, testing, against her fair skin. A tremor ran through her arm, up her back…

“Remove your hand, or I will help you.” She heard her friend, no doubt at their backs with a ready hand on her sword, hiss.

This seemed to break, or at least ease, the tension between them, and the man offered her a roguish smile before releasing her. He was outnumbered, after all.

“What is in this chest?” She demanded, her senses clearing. “If we are to negotiate properly, I believe we have the right to know what we are leveling our safety, our lives against.”

He considered her for a moment, eyes flickering between Judith and then back to the trunk in question. He eventually relented, whatever internal struggle within him resolving itself. Giving her a brisk, short nod, he motioned for her to step back.

She was happy to do so, the lingering tension between them unsettling. Judith stepped closer, once again at her side muttering about the brazenness of men. Reaching down as she had moved to not even a second before, he undid the large latch.

Carefully, he pulled the large cover open. He paused only momentarily, to see for himself how the contents had fared within before revealing them to his ‘guests’. With a sigh of relief, he opened the chest the rest of the way.

Tiana and Judith stared, dumbfounded.

Reaching down once again, the man offered his hand to the creature inside. She was a young woman, beautiful, with tanned skin and a thick mane of hair that spilled over her shoulders in burgundy waves, small intricate braids woven throughout the lovely tresses. She took the man’s hand, hesitant at first. Her face was serene, though her eyes were wild and discerning as she took in her sudden, new surroundings as she carefully stood, climbing out of the trunk on unsteady legs.

Now, standing fully beside the man Tiana could make out the woman’s full appearance. Her attire was even more foreign than the Almyrans, and various markings (ceremonial tattoos?) were painted across her flesh. She returned the two women’s curious stares, looking then to the leader’s face for some sort of explanation or assurances.

He coughed, attempting to take on a more formal demeanor. “Ladies, apologies. I believe introductions are long overdue. My name is Javed Ibn al-Mahdi, first son and heir of the Shah, Cyrus Ibn al-Mahdi of Almyra. This lovely creature is Valka, princess of Brigid, and my future bride.”

The woman, hearing her name, gave them a small curtsy in greeting but said nothing more. Judith and Tiana continued to stare. Shocked. Tiana in particular as she was once again pulled into the mysterious stranger’s all-consuming gold, drowning her in their newfound intensity and confidence upon his revelation.

“Oh, shit…” Judith breathed, breaking the silence.

Tiana could not agree with her friend more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a wall amidst all my writing (with Daeva and a few Claudeleth ideas I've had) so a special shout-out to deleiterious for helping me push through the wall!
> 
> I think I will try and keep the chapters short, at 2,000-3,000 min and there may be a shift in the POV for the next chapter :)


	4. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, this chapter will be a little heavy with Javed exposition, but is meant to give some backstory for later in the story. From here on I will be splitting the POV between Javed and Tiana, just to gain a wider perspective of events. I hope you enjoy ~

A smile of satisfaction graced Tiana’s lips as her two grandchildren gasped in surprise. Even her daughter-in-law had been surprised, moving closer to her eldest children with their younger sibling content in her arms and fast asleep.

“Babayi was supposed to marry another woman?!” Shazi was scandalized by the notion, her eyes glittering at the knowledge.

Tiana nodded, setting down her now empty teacup.

Before she could say more, she caught sight of two familiar figure making their way into the royal gardens. Both tall and broad shouldered, twin smiles breaking out across their faces after spotting the small group taking their tea.

Her son, Khalid, quickly made his way to his beloved, lovingly kissing the top of her head and then leaning down to offer a much lighter kiss on the forehead of the slumbering infant in her arms.

“How was the meeting?” Byleth asked, earning a long-suffering noise from her husband.

“Exasperating!” He groaned, kneeling to join her on the blanket. Careful of the baby in her arms, he made himself comfortable in her lap. “I swear if it’s not one thing its another with the border tribes. ‘He dishonored my daughter by staring at her the wrong way!’ ‘He dishonored my tribe by scratching his ass the wrong way’ and so on, and on and on…all day. By, love, I don’t know if I can do it anymore. I think I’ve hit my limit, truly. To the best of your efforts, search the land for a worthy successor, so that I may lay here in peace in my final moments upon your warm lap.”

His wife rolled her eyes, flicking his ear. He winced but refused to move from his position, only responding with an insufferable grin.

“Behold! The King of Unification!” Her own husband shook his head, “pathetic, how did you ever win the crown again, let alone a nation-wide war?”

“With my natural charisma, charm and overall amazing sense of humility” Claude smirked, “And by that, I mean I totally whooped you in the arena for the Rite of Succession.”

Grumbling about ‘privileged brats not knowing their place’ Javed moved to join her, only to be swatted in the knee by his second eldest grandchild. Stunned, the former king stared down at the boy in disbelief. The little boy, usually so serene and quiet, only stared back with those cool, defiant blue eyes he’d inherited from his mother.

“Jalel!” Byleth admonished, having to scold not one, but both children in one evening.

Claude frowned, sitting up. The boy was usually the more well-behaved of the two and rarely lashed out, especially at his grandfather. “Hey, kiddo, what was that about? You should apologize to Javed-Joon.”

“That’s what you get for two-timing, mamani!” Shazi declared, crossing her arms and sitting in solidarity with her brother.

That caught the two men’s attention, and Javed could only blink, confused. “I – wait – what?!”

“Baba?!” Claude turned sharp, questioning eyes to his father.

Byleth and Tiana shared a knowing look, before bursting into laughter. This only served to confuse Claude and his father more, the later still sputtering.

“My love, hamsar-am, please don’t torture me so…” Javed pleaded, sitting next to his wife with weary eyes. He took her hand, pressing a firm kiss to the back of it. “I’ve always been faithful, you know that, right? What’s gotten into the children’s heads?”

Tiana gave him an amused smile, patting the side of his face. “Oh, love. We were just taking a stroll down memory lane. Little Shazi was curious, about how we first met…”

She let the words linger, and she watched as he soaked in the new information with widening eyes. He relaxed visibly, comprehension lighting up in his golden irises. “Ah, I see! So…Valka, huh?”

“Ummm, hello?” Claude, now sitting up to attention waved his hand, slightly annoyed. “Who exactly is Valka? You’ve told me how you met before, and I daresay I don’t recall any mention of another woman, save your first wife. Do explain?!”

“Babayi had a first wife?!”

“It would seem your father was engaged before marrying your mother, to the princess of Brigid of the time, Petra’s mother I would assume, if not another relative?” Byleth interjected, watching her husband’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Claude gaped, “What?! Petra’s mother?! Our Petra?!”

Javed stroked his beard, thoughtful. “Ah, that’s right. Brigid came to your side during the war, did they not? Valka’s child was your former classmate if I recall correctly?”

“Funny, how the things come full circle…” Tiana gave her husband a meaningful look, and he smiled softly.

He is remembering, she thinks as his eyes mist over in nostalgia. She pours him a cup of tea, which he takes gratefully.

Little Shazi was still beside herself, practically vibrating with eagerness. “Who was babayi’s first wife?!”

“So…” Claude tapped his fingers against his knee, looking at his parents expectantly, much like his own children now. “About this…Valka, baba?”

~ * ~

Javed Ibn al-Mahdi, first of his father’s three sons, had not wanted to get remarried. 

At least, not for some time in the foreseeable future. He had been a hot-blooded youth, like most of his kin, before his arranged marriage to Shahla al-Rashida, the dark eyed daughter of one of his father’s most trusted advisors. The marriage had been his father’s way of rewarding the old vizier for years of dedicated service, as well as maintaining the power struggle among the lesser sultans and magistrates who had been vying for a stronger connection to the throne through their daughters. The countless marriage proposals thrown at him, and his younger brothers, had been staggering but not unheard of considering their positions as princes of the land.

A political marriage, Javed had held no particular interest in Shahla. She was a fine woman, chosen among the vizier’s many daughters for her beauty, but alas, to his regret, there was no fire between them. She was too submissive, too eager to please and play the dutiful wife. Conversations between them were cordial, but lackluster. Overall, she was a kind and devoted partner, and he was too respectful of her fidelity to take a mistress, and in time the match had given him two sons of his own. His line secure, and his wife happy with their children, he was resigned to their marriage for what it was.

But then she had passed. It had been sudden, and unexpected. Truthfully, she had never been a strong woman, physically. Not ideal for an Almyran bride, but her father’s status and her own beauty had compensated for her lack of battle prowess, and she at least had been able to wield a bow correctly. The birth of their second son had proven trying to her constitution, however, and she had caught a sickness soon after that had taken her into the next world.

He and his sons mourned her, and he was sure his sons would continue to do so for some time, even though their mother’s sisters had long since moved into the palace to help raise the boys in their sister’s place. Javed mourned her as much as he would a dear friend and partner, but no more than that and he felt the guilt that followed deeply. He regretted he could not love her the way a husband should have, perhaps if he had he might have been able to grant her a little more strength from their love.

Out of respect, once again, he took no lovers after her passing. In truth, he had not the energy to focus on more than his son’s health and the ever-increasing political responsibilities his father continued to heap on his shoulders in preparation for when he would take the throne. It wouldn’t be long now, as the old king grew older and tired of the politics and border skirmishes against the Fódlan cowards. The strength to manage it all was leaving him, day by day, and soon it would all fall to Javed.

Aside from a few whispers and minor offers, no official matches were presented to him seriously for almost two years until, one day, his father had approached him, an envoy from a faraway land at his side. The envoy had been sent to propose an alliance between the mighty Almyrans and the much smaller peninsula of Brigid, offering up their spear man and their beloved princess as tribute.

Despite the envoy’s long speeches and praise for the young woman’s beauty and skill as a hunter, Javed had found himself dreading another political motivated match. He had agreed, in the end, after some pushing from his father and mother. The alliance would be good for both countries, the people of Brigid were considered a strong people, and marrying outside the kingdom would once again ensure an equality between the bickering nobles of his father’s court who still tried to push their own daughters upon him for political gain.

If he was to be Shah soon, better to have a queen at his side already than risk dividing the court with the heftier title/prize that was to be his consort. His sons had their aunts as their primary caregivers, but a new mother would hopefully give them some sense of maternal fulfillment as well. He and the princess had written to each other soon after, discussing the alliance and their upcoming marriage. Her Almyran was stilted, but she seemed intelligent and politically observant. 

She also, if he had discerned anything from her formal tone, didn’t seem anymore enthralled with the match than himself, making it very plain that what she did now she did for the sake of her people and country, leaving Javed to sigh in resignation once again. What a thing it would be, he thought, to actually be able to choose his next wife based on mutual attraction and not by political motivations. To feel that fire in his blood with another, as his younger brother, Nasim had. Were such a thing possible, of course.

Here, in the present, as he was drawn into the searing verdant gaze of the Fódlanese woman, who had moments ago held a blade to his neck, Javed felt a stirring in his veins he thought long dormant and felt his chest tighten in warning as he stood among the three women. What a thing it would be indeed, were he not holding the hand of his future betrothed.

“Oh, shit…” The other swords woman, with dark hair tied back into a long ponytail, cursed.

He watched the two women’s stunned expressions with some amused satisfaction. The mercenaries may have gained the upper hand, by means of bartering his life for their freedom, but this was clearly something they had not been expecting. More proof, then, that they truly did not know what their captain had taken from him. It would make negotiations between them go smoother, at least. Or at that’s what he hoped, especially considering what he had in mind.

“As you can imagine, given the gravity of the circumstances I cannot allow both of you to go free.” He continued, releasing Valka’s hand. “but perhaps an arrangement can be made?”

“Nonsense!” The woman balked again, crossing her arms angrily, and Javed determined, dismally, that she was resolute in remaining obstinate during this conversation. “We didn’t even know what was in the trunk, let alone that it was a person! Had we known we were aiding in the kidnapping of a foreign princess, we sure as hell would have done something about it ourselves instead of getting wrapped up in this mess!”

He frowned, “Understandable, from a Fódlan perspective, however a debt of honor must still be paid, as I’ve said before. Just because you did not know of the princess’s presence, does not mean that alone will guarantee you safe passage from my ships.” He turned his eyes back to the other woman, a little more eager than he liked to admit to himself. “You, dear daeva, were the one to best me before my men so you are the one who holds the rite to barter during this little parley of ours. What say you on the matter?”

He watched her as she considered their options, her expression becoming thoughtful. She was a discerning one, he could tell. As her eyes flickered between the cabin’s occupants, she was sizing up the situation as it was laid out before them.

He felt that lingering sensation between them, from when he’d grabbed her wrist, spark again when her eyes finally settled on him once again, taking him in with a tactical eye. “Clearly, you intend to allow one of us to leave this situation unharmed, but that would mean leaving the other behind. I take it this is where your mention of an ‘arrangement’ comes into play, so I would ask what exactly you had in mind for the one who chooses to stay behind?”

“Tia -?!”

Before the other woman could protest further, the green-eyed woman held up her hand to shush her. “Judith, let him speak. We are in parley, but we are still surrounded by Almyran forces. We need to be smart about this, or neither of us will leave this ship alive.”

“An astute observation” Javed agreed, “I knew you would be reasonable, but if you are amenable remains to be seen.” He clicked his tongue, glancing over at the one called Judith, then back to…Tia, was that her name? He liked it. “Yes, whoever leaves this boat will come to no harm, you’ve earned that much. However, as for the one who stays behind… I have a proposition.” He gestured to Valka, “They too would remain, relatively, safe under my name. All I would ask is that they serve me for the remainder of our voyage as a personal bodyguard to the princess, as a means of recompence for your involvement as well as insurance. If neither of you truly knew of the kidnapper’s intentions, then you’d make for decent security, if your fighting ability is anything to go by. My informants tell me those who orchestrated the kidnapping were not aboard the vessel, so there is no guarantee they won’t make another attempt to steal her away again at some point in our journey. As fool hardy as the task may be.”

“With our ‘guilt by association’ as you put it, we would have all the more incentive to ensure the princess’s safe passage to Almyra, you mean? So, if the princess remains thus, and in your care, the person in questions own safety is guaranteed, their debt repaid? But if they fail…” The woman, Tia, trailed off, leaving the unsaid to hang ominously among them.

He smiled, flashing his teeth. “I find the threat of failure, and all its consequences, to be very motivating. Don’t you agree?”

“This…person” She continued, unfazed by his not so veiled threat. “They would travel with your crew, all the way to Almyra? If they survive, princess safe and married, what becomes of them after?”

Judith scowled, clearly not liking where this conversation was heading at all. She kept shooting her partner worried looks, as if she could feel her thoughts. “Tia…?”

He considered a moment, trying to gauge her thoughts. What would happen to them? “Well, should they indeed survive the journey, with the princess’s safety assured I would be extremely grateful. I could offer a generous reward for their service, otherwise I would grant a full pardon and they would be free to do as they pleased afterwards.”

She nodded, and he let them process his words while he took a moment to take her in. Valka had yet to speak, or comment upon the situation, standing austerely by his side. As if she hadn’t just popped out of a trunk, hidden aboard a pirate ship masking as a merchant vessel. He could tell she was alert, though, the way her eyes were taking in the two women before them, stealing a glance at him every now and then, just as he was, though for different reasons.

Both were fit young women, his age or younger he guessed by the looks of them. Pretty young for mercenaries, he thought, but then the lifestyle was really anyone’s game these days. The one called Judith looked sharp and stern, but the other, this Tia? Even now, thoughtful, as she weighed his proposition carefully, seemed the more relaxed of the pair. Perhaps the instigator of the two. Her surprise attack on him and his rider had been an excellent tactical ploy while they had been distracted by her friend’s frontal charge.

It had been a risky gambit, but it had worked. He shivered, remembering the feel of her steel, still warm with blood of his men, at his throat as she forced him to his knees.

“Well, then ladies. Unless you have another proposition, I think this works best for everyone involved.” Javed clapped his hands together, “What’s it to be then?”

To his creeping delight, the young woman with light brown hair and bright eyes, the instigator, the sky daeva, stepped forward, just a step closer to him, to make her intent clear.

“My partner goes free, and I offer to remain behind as your betrothed’s personal bodyguard. I am the better fighter between the two of us, as you can attest to…your highness” She smiled cockily, and he felt himself twitch. “Who better to protect your precious princess?”

“Tiana?!” Her partner cried, aghast. Clearly, she was not in favor of this new development. “What are you doing?!”

Ah, so her name was Tiana…?

Tiana held out her hand, gloved in fine leather and so much smaller than his own. “Do we have an accord, your highness?”

Javed leveled his gaze against her own, once again finding himself drawn into those intense green irises. Returning her smile, he clasped her forearms in a warrior’s greeting, feeling the firmness of the muscle beneath.

“We have an accord, Tiana.” He accepted, her name sliding off his tongue like honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify my personal headcanon for Claude's father and half-brothers, as addressed by the interview with Nintendo, there will be no harem/multiple wives scenario. 
> 
> While the concept may be brought up later, Claude's father Javed has only ever had one wife at a time in my Hc. In my opinion, after hearing all the stories about her, I just don't see Tiana sharing.
> 
> I know the Almyrans are Persian coded, however, the concept of the harem was more the sacred sanctuary of the women living in the palace, as well as their children and eunuchs, overseen by the queen or favored wife of the king, not a sexual playground as we westerners sometimes tend to view it.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to those who do Hc harems (I've read some good stories with the concept, and respect every author's personal creativity) but it's just not my personal Hc, and again, I don't see Tiana sharing her husband with anyone else, even for political reasons (she escaped Fodlan because of the stifling politics afterall)
> 
> Thank you for reading ~


	5. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the missed update last week, for those of you who have been following my little story. It has been a busy two weeks, and I kind of went on a binge of starting a bunch of story ideas and getting ahead of myself! 
> 
> Haha, trying to focus and pace myself for the future! It's been a long time since I've gotten back into writing, and I don't want to burn myself out so soon. Especially with all these story ideas I have in mind. So, I will do my best to keep updating this story regularly, but also take my time <3 Thank you all for reading and hanging in here with me!

“You were planning this the whole time, weren’t you?”

A lifeboat had been prepared for Judith, as per the agreement between her and the prince. It was much bigger than the lifeboats from their original ship, of Almyran design, but that didn’t matter much, she would still need to man it herself. Thankfully, the port from which they had left in Derdrui wasn’t too far off from their current location and Judith’s arms were strong. Though, now they ached a bit from all of the fighting.

She would have liked time to rest, but the Almyrans were set on shipping out as soon as the business between them and their leader was concluded. Once the terms had been reached, to both parties satisfaction (Judith’s reluctantly so) he had stepped out of his cabin first, Tiana following close behind with the princess and Judith.

He had spoken loudly, in what she assumed was the Almyran language, clapping her on the shoulder as he did so and then raising the princess’s hand high. His men roared back, apparently satisfied with whatever he had said. What remained of the other crew was dealt with, and the preparations for Judith’s release, as well as their own departure began in earnest as the Almyrans moved about the three ships.

They hadn’t had much to begin with, but Javed had allowed Tiana and Judith the opportunity take what they desired from the merchant-pirate’s ship. Judith had retrieved a few knives she had dropped, raising an eyebrow at her friend as Tiana snatched a few bags of coin from the corpse’s littered along the deck.

“I’ll be needing it more than them” She had explained, feeling the weight of a purse in her hand. “Think of it as compensation for not letting us in on this very disastrous venture”

Judith shrugged, a grim smile on her face. Made sense. So, she helped herself to a few, modest satchels as well.

Now, from his position on the top deck, with the princess of Brigid silently by his side, Javed watched the women carefully, appearing stern and guarded. She assumed it was all for show, giving his people the image of strength and resolution they needed as they willingly released one prisoner. Having her remain as their hostage had probably helped him soften the blow of what she assumed was an offensive act of charity.

Once the smaller boat had been prepared, Tiana had also been allowed to properly send her partner off before they were parted, perhaps forever, from each other.

“You were going to ditch me at the next port…” Judith’s voice trailed off as the realization hits her, eyes narrowing. “Tia…is this about your brother? Or Gloucester?! I am sure if you just talk to your father-”

“It’s too late, my friend. I’ve made my choice.” Stepping forward, she took the other woman’s hand in her own. Mirror images of each other, soft, but with hard earned callouses from years of training with various weapons under disapproving eyes. “I can’t go back, Judy...”

“I hate when you call me that!” Judith growled.

Tiana smiled, soft and resigned. “I know, that’s why I’ve said it, for this last time…”

“Is it really the last?”

Judith’s eyes widened, in panic and fear. Tiana softened. The pair of them had been thick as thieves for as long as she could remember. No whimpering wallflowers were they, and they never would be, they had promised each other when they were little girls, tearing at the dresses their mothers forced them into every tea party and gathering. Chasing after all the little noble boys who dared to pull their hair, or insult them, with their own wooden swords.

They had been spirited terrors, even back then.

As children they were indulged, but as they grew into young women the responsibilities of their world began to close in on them, the reality of their status and what the future held for them both as their mother’s instructed them, drilled them in the ways of proper etiquette and protocol.

What was expected of them, once they reached marriageable age.

It did not matter how strong they were physically, or how brilliant they were academically. They were meant to marry well, continue the line, create new alliances, and support their husband’s endeavors to the best of their abilities.

It was a gilded cage, and Tiana wanted no part of it.

“There’s nothing in the Alliance for me, old friend” She sighed, “I want to make my own destiny, not the one mapped out by my father or mother. Playing the role of a dutiful wife, mother and ally for my family’s ambitions…I’ve had enough of politics, of lying to myself…I don’t want to be saddled with some noble fop. You understand, don’t you?”

Judith sighed, looking into her friend’s verdant eyes, dark and deep. She was serious about this, she could tell. Yes, she understood. But she had always assumed they would face that world, filled with stagnant nobility and condescending snobs, together. With sword in hand, they would become warriors of legend.

No one would dare cross them, for fear of their wrath.

But then, Godfrey had been named the heir apparent in his sister’s stead. They both held minor crests, but he was the eldest, and he was the only living male heir, but everyone knew Tiana was the more politically savvy of the two. It was only thanks to her careful guidance that he thrived at all among the Alliance nobility. Otherwise, the heir of Gloucester would have eaten him alive ages ago!

Judith couldn’t even fathom what would become of him once his sister vanished from their lives, he could be snide and insufferable, as most of the boys of his rank were, but he had never been unkind to her. She had always been his champion, publicly and privately.

“I don’t want to lose my best friend…” She bites her bottom lip, cursing herself.

She was not some sniffling child who’d scraped their knee! She was a soldier of Daphnel!

Gratefully, Tiana took her in her arms before she could say more or make a bigger fool of herself. A final embrace between lifelong friends, partners, and perhaps, just maybe, this wouldn’t be the last time the two women saw each other in this life.

Judith didn’t think she could bear not seeing those clever, green eyes of her ever again. Sparkling with mischief, getting them into all sorts of trouble with her crazy plans and plotting.

“We will meet again, my friend” She promised, pulling away to grasp her forearm in a warrior’s hold.

Much like how Javed had grasped Tiana’s arm moments ago. Judith frowned, a sliver of jealously shooting down her spine, thinking of the man. She had not liked how he looked at her friend, she had seen that look far too many times in the eyes of greedy, lustful men in seedy taverns where the pair would often sneak off to in order to have some fun and get away from the stresses of the nobility.

He may have been engaged to the foreign princess, but there was no doubting the lingering glances he spared Tiana. Curious and a little hungry, as if he wanted, maybe, just a little bite of her. Even in the brief time they had interacted with one another. The way his voice had all but purred her name when they had sealed their accord, it made Judith anxious for her friend.

To leave her alone, on a ship full of Almyrans at his beck and call?

“I really hope you know what you are doing, friend.” Judith sighed, resigning herself to the fact that nothing she said would change Tiana’s mind in the end. No matter her arguments. The von Riegans were a stubborn breed, the one standing before her especially so, and not easily swayed once they set their minds to a goal.

Me too, Tiana thought as she watched her longtime ally, and the final anchor to her life back in the Alliance, sail away with a heavy, yet resolute, heart.

The future was finally her’s, and goddess only knew what she was going to do with this newfound freedom but, she promised herself, she was going to make it count. No matter what.

And goddess help anyone who got in her way.

~ * ~

Tiana didn’t know what to think of the princess from Brigid.

As the princess’s personal guard, she escorted the young woman wherever she went aboard the Almyran prince’s grand ship. Which, despite the size of the ship, truthfully wasn’t much. That was fine, with hand on her sword’s hilt, she could manage within the confines well enough should they be attacked by any more pirates.

Valka had been given her own personal cabin, as befitting her rank. It was smaller than Javed’s grand state room, but none the less private and cozy. Tiana was given a bedroll beside the princess’s own modest bed, and that was more than enough for her. This way she didn’t have to share sleeping quarters with the rest of the crew, at least.

That was fine. She didn’t know much about Almyrans aside from the reports of the numerous border skirmishes that reached her father’s desk, courtesy of the Goneril family. There was always talk of their barbarism, but then again what did they really know about the people themselves? Her country was much too isolated, their people too set in their ways to ever stop and ask or explore any other culture beyond their borders. It was Them vs Us, as always.

One of the many reasons Tiana had left, she had wanted to see this world, as big and mysterious as it was, with her own eyes.

However, at the present moment, the less than happy looks and outright curses that were sent her way as she passed by, keeping step with her charge, kept her curious nature at bay and thankful to at least be able to sleep, somewhat, safely separated from them.

Truthfully, the Almyrans she most interacted with were Javed himself, who always seemed to appear out of nowhere with that sly smile of his, and, who she assumed, was his second in command. A towering man of thick, brawling muscle and an equally thick beard, who she came to know as Mustafa.

Mustafa was a mountain of strength, and like a mountain, had few words to share. She was not sure if it was because his Fódlanese was limited, or if it was just his nature. He didn’t seem to despise her presence at any rate, not like his comrades, if anything he appraised her with a discerning eye and seemed to approve of her in some capacity. At least, that’s what she took from the curt nods he sent her way whenever they passed each other. A warrior’s respect, perhaps, earned from witnessing her skill firsthand?

Eyeing the curved blade at his side, she wondered if the large warrior would humor her sometime during their journey and grant her a spar? Did Almyrans, with their seemingly intense warrior culture, ever spar casually? Walking after the princess made for poor exercise, especially after such a thrilling introduction.

It would surely help, too, to take her mind off Judith, of the Alliance, her parents, her brother, Gloucester…

Sadly, it was only when Javed approached them that they were able to interact anyway, usually under the guise of checking on his betrothed.

Tiana knew many arranged engagements that were formal affairs, and this appeared to be such a case. Javed was kind to his fiancée, polite and courteous, contrasting his roguish appearance, attending to her needs and comfort without compliant. She knew they weren’t sharing a bed, and she wondered if that was by choice or tradition. Given the circumstances, and the possibility of another kidnapping attempt, no one would try and stop him from consummating the marriage before they reached his homeland for insurance purposes.

Kidnappers would be less inclined to take spoiled goods, even ones as high ranking as she. Whoever was after her may have had a personal interest, and if that was the case it would be better to get her with child quickly. Tactically speaking, though Tiana found it a distasteful recourse.

In that regard, he was more charming and respectful than some nobleman in the Alliance. However, there was little to no warmth there. From him, or the princess.

Valka only ever seemed to respond to his care with polite nods of acknowledgement, saying very little to the man himself.

A beautiful, exotic creature. She carried herself proudly, with keen eyes that took everything in, even as she said very little herself. Tiana would come to learn that her Fódlanese, and perhaps her Almyran, were very limited, her sentences choppy and awkward on her tongue, but that did not mean the princess was herself not highly intelligent. Her lovely eyes took everything in, sharp and observant. Like a hunter, waiting to strike.

A lioness in the wild, Tiana thought with some romanticism.

At first, she regarded Tiana with hesitance when Javed forced the two women together, but ultimately seemed resigned to her new companion.

They spent the first few days sizing each other up, learning how to orbit one another. Given the close, and limited, quarters of their current residence they really had no other choice. Hesitance and reluctance eventually gave way to mild curiosity, Tiana found, as the woman eyed her inquisitively as they relaxed on the top deck.

Almyran royalty must be sticklers for comfort, Tiana thought as Valka reclined on a chaise that had been specifically brought above deck for her. Treated like the treasure she was, she lay amongst bright, fluffy pillows and took in the bright blue, sky above while Tiana leaned against the edge, taking in the horizon.

She really did love the open ocean, the salty taste it left in her mouth. To her it was the flavor of freedom, beckoning her to indulge in all the possibilities it had to offer for those who sought to peruse its buffet of opportunities.

She wondered, once they reached the mainland, what she would do then. The prince had promised to release her, with a reward for a job well done no less, free to go as she pleased. She didn’t doubt he would honor his word. Something about the man told her that much, despite having spent so little time with him. With his cunning gaze, and charming smiles she should be wearier, as Judith had warned her, but she somehow believed he would not refuse her freedom, whatever his actual intentions.

Suddenly, her world had become an infinite conundrum of possibilities. It was almost overwhelming in its promise.

“You are not a pirate, correct?” The princess asked suddenly.

The edges of Tiana’s mouth twitched, “I am not.”

I am the disobedient daughter of a Grand Duke, whose wife is probably pulling her hair out at this very moment at my irresponsible antics, she thought.

It had been several days now, almost a week at sea. Surely Judith had delivered the unfortunate news of her disappearance with whatever lie she could muster, and for that Tiana was remorseful. Usually, she was the liar, spinning tales to exonerate them of whatever wrongdoing they had just committed, leaving poor Judith with a clear conscience.

She wondered if they would try and search for her? What they would tell Gloucester and his son? Oh, well. She was too far gone at this point, she assumed. In the middle of the ocean, on her way to Almyra on a royal escort, no less.

By the time they reached her, even if they did try and get her back, she would be happily lost among the dunes and markets. Or, so she imagined.

“You is – are, a mercenary, then? Of Fódlan?” She pressed, her words unsure but careful.

“Yes, a sword for hire.” Let the lies, and a new life, begin here then. “I have no allegiance to anyone, save the coin offered for my services.”

“No…loyalty, then?” The princess frowned, considering her words as translated. “No honor…how does one, live such a life?”

“Fairly well, if the pay is enough” Now Tiana smiled brightly, enjoying this new role.

“I could…not be living such a…empty life”

Ah, the princess disapproved. An honorable sort, the people of Brigid must be she thought. From what she recalled of her studies, what little they knew of the natives of the archipelago, which was little more than the Almyrans to be honest, they too were a warrior race of sorts.

Warriors, from Brigid, Almyra, and even Sreng surrounding Fódlan, who claimed such self-righteous superiority with their rigid civility and strict tenants set by the Church of Seiros. How easy it was for the nobles to claim them as barbarians, when there was in fact, from what she was seeing, so much more to them.

“Lucky you, then. You were born a princess, soon to wed a wealthy prince!”

It was, in her own opinion, a cruel thing to say and Tiana’s heart ached to even speak the words. But she was playing a part now, a poor mercenary who lived day to day, without moral compass. What was she supposed to know of royalty or nobility and their expectations?

Absolutely nothing.

The princess’ frown deepened at her words, making her feel worse, “Is it…lucky to be marrying a man, that I no – that I do not know? That…does not be filling my heart?”

She paused at that, the pain, the sudden bite, in her words drawing her attention and met the other woman’s eyes and looked, really looked at her for the first time.

There was a haunted resignation she knew too well, but then, a flash of something. A fire of rebellion, against the inevitable. Also, very familiar, and suddenly Tiana couldn’t help but wonder, what if…

“Luckier than being sold off to the highest bidder by a group of no good pirates, I’d wager?” She tested, careful. “Goddess only knows what they would have done with you, your highness. Lucky indeed, that the prince managed to find you before it was too late, yeah?”

The princess looked away at that, turning sharp eyes back to the sky. As if she were afraid of what Tiana would find behind her gaze.

She may have closed off her eyes, the windows to a person’s inner workings as her father often said, but there was no hiding the sudden splash of red that bloomed across her cheeks in indignation.

How, had the pirates known where to find the princess, in the first place if she was being delivered to the prince? A normal band of pirates would be too weak to take on an Almyran escort, she could attest to that firsthand now. So, she assumed, those bastards who had hired her and Judith hadn’t been the original kidnappers. Then, who had?...

“Ah, two rare and lovely flowers basking in the sun's glorious abundance I see?” That familiar voice, husky and thick with his foreign tongue, broke through her thoughts, startling both women. “I bear good tidings! It has been excellent sailing, we may reach the mainland a few days sooner than expected, and with no further pirate sightings at that, lucky for us eh?”

Lucky indeed, Tiana thought. Though, judging by the weak smile the princess offered Javed, whose own broad smile could rival the sun, such luck was fairly subjective.

Something in those contrasting smiles, and the hidden flame she had peeked within Valka’s eyes, told her this voyage would be anything but smooth sailing.


	6. Star crossed swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After one hundred years of struggle, I am finally able to get this chapter out and the saga of Tiana and Javed continues on. T-T Thank you everyone, for your patience.
> 
> This chapter took forever because I hit a bad case of writer's block, among a slew of other projects. It was half done for a long time. To add to it, this chapter is at least twice the length of previous chapters. I try to keep them short, so as not to over-extend myself, but I foresee future chapters expanding (we are getting deeper into the story from here on out)
> 
> A big thanks to liripip for beta'ing! <3 <3 <3

Javed had always liked the sea but staring out into the open waters, cool and vast, he felt himself growing apprehensive and more than a little annoyed.

Despite the good cheer he tried to inspire for the ease of the princess and his crew, he couldn’t help but be anxious. 

It had been a smooth trip since they had rescued Valka, too smooth for his liking. He regularly sent wyvern riders out to survey the surrounding area, keeping watch, expecting some form of retaliation or surprise ambush from any lingering survivors, but none had come.

There had been nothing, no signs.

Was that it then? Had that meager ship of would-be pirates and kidnappers been the last of their enemies?

Javed was no fool. Raised in his father’s court, where there was always more than what the eye could see, lying just beneath the surface waiting to strike out or be revealed. He had been taught at an early age never to take things at face value. 

The fight aboard the pirate’s ship had been a massacre, the thieves clearly outmatched, save the two unlucky mercenaries they had picked up along the way. 

There was no way they had bested his father’s escort, some of the finest warriors Almyra had to offer. Not with piss-poor fighters like that, anyway.

No, there was more to this poor attempt at kidnapping. He was sure of it. Someone else was in play, lingering in the shadows, pulling the strings as it were, the question being ‘who’ and ‘why.’ 

What were their motives?

Almyra had as many enemies as it had allies, even more so within its own walls, of that he had seen and experienced firsthand. There were many a nobleman he knew who would rejoice to see this marriage end in failure, before they had even taken their vows over the sacred fire.

Whoever they were, they had gone out of their way to take out a royal escort and enlist pirates to try and smuggle the princess away from them, and that was no small feat, requiring intimate knowledge of the political alliance to begin with. Not to mention a fair amount of coin. 

He doubted they would give up so easily, the question now becoming when exactly they would strike next.

Unbidden, his eyes wandered to the pair of women wandering the lower deck. Valka proudly inspected the ship with her seemingly indifferent, yet absorbing gaze. She was as beautiful as her envoys had talked her up to be, with a fierce dignity and air about her that was unmistakably indicative of her noble heritage. She would make a good queen; of that he had no doubt.

Proud and strong, but with no hint of arrogance. The people of Brigid were a warrior race, much like his own, so her upbringing must have mirrored much of his own to a degree. With similar values and lessons abroad a scaly wyvern’s back. Wielding a hunter’s knife, she wore pelts of fur, hide and bone, prizes she had earned by her own hand.

They would compliment each other well enough, once they were married, he was sure. She had keen, intelligent eyes, and listened patiently from what he could tell. They could be allies, and perhaps even great friends in time.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the woman who followed behind her closely, hand lazily resting on the hilt of her sword as she took in the ship’s crew with a wary eye. 

He smirked.

There had been moderate tension among his men since he had declared the Fódlan mercenary the princess’ personal bodyguard in exchange for her companion’s release. 

The decision had generally been well received, which saved him a lot of grief and unnecessary violence, but they were still uneasy about sharing space with a hated enemy. Which was perfectly understandable, from his point of view.

It wasn't because several of their own had fallen to her sword. No, if anything his people respected such acts of strength and skill. She had earned the right to her life, as well as the protection of parley which he himself had initiated.

That said, Fódlan and Almyra had been bitter enemies for ages, it was in their blood. It was only her demonstrated prowess with that blade hanging off her belt that kept his men from chucking her, admittedly shapely, ass over the side and into the vast sea.

“It is lucky they are always together sayyidi, the way you stare, the men would begin to talk…”

From his position on the top deck, Javed eyed his longtime friend and bodyguard wearily as the man sidled up to his side, towering over him by several hands. Javed had always been comfortable with his own height, but Mustafa had a way of making one feel small, and inconsequential by comparison.

“You took quite the risk, allowing her to stay aboard,” The mountain continued, following his master’s golden gaze to where the princess and her new protector were standing. “The crew is restless, with a Fódlani among them. Her skills are adequate, at least.”

The women seemed to be engaged in some manner of light conversation, the topic of which he could only speculate on. They were both warrior maidens, perhaps they were discussing some manner of swordsmanship? Or grappling techniques?

Of course, Javed would be the first to admit his interest was rather blatant but could easily be rationalized as him simply keeping a sharp eye on the woman who, despite her newfound allegiance, was still considered an enemy. Yeah, that was it.

At any rate, as tempting as it was, Javed had no plans to dishonor his future bride. He had been faithful to his late wife, and he would remain so to his betrothed. He may have been wilder in his youth, much to Mustafa’s chagrin and Nader’s delight, but as a man with sons who now looked to him as a role model, he took great pains to honor his promises, and vows.

He had seen how easily men fell to such immoral vices, if his cousins were anything to go by, and he would spare his sons from picking up such distasteful traits if he had any say in the matter. Such things made a man weak, and weak men made for weak rulers, their judgement and authority questionable and misguided.

They would reach the mainland soon enough, and from there it would be a few days' journey to the capital. Once he and Valka were married, the matter would be settled, until then there was no harm in enjoying the green-eyed mercenary’s company, was there? Given the close quarters of the ship, as well as her appointment as his fiancée’s protector, it would be impossible to ignore her entirely at any rate.

Completely within respectful boundaries.

“Still no sign of pirates? Nothing suspicious, at all?” He asked, changing the topic. He had no desire to continue this line of discussion further, least of all with someone as stalwart and disciplined as Mustafa. “The riders have nothing to report?”

His friend shook his head, “None, sayyidi. The sea is clear and open, not even a passing merchant vessel to be found for miles. Do you think the thieves are biding their time?”

Nodding, Javed scratched his chin as he contemplated their hidden enemies next move. “If they are determined in their pursuits, they will ambush us once we reach land…we will have to remain vigilant, it will still be a few days before we reach Almyra. Time enough for them to try and intercept us.”

“We can fight them off easily enough, if they are of similar ilk as those cowardly bastards.”

“Of which I have no doubt, my friend.” He smiled, patting the man’s large shoulder. “However, I suspect that whoever is pulling the strings will most likely send fighters a little more worth their salt next time, and with such a short distance between us and the capitol, they will be more pressed to ensure their success. We’d do well to stay on guard and prepare.”

“As you say, sayyidi.” Mustafa agreed, but not before gesturing back to the pair of women. “It would be prudent to ensure the princess’ new guard dog is up for such a task.”

“She has proven herself a skilled warrior, and I am assured the princess herself is no helpless maid if it should come down to it.”

“But can we really trust her, sayyidi?”

Javed opened his mouth, ready to retort, not that he needed to defend the woman’s honor, but she hadn’t given him any reason to doubt her intentions thus far and he had a feeling about her he couldn’t quite explain. She didn’t seem the type to go back on her word, and he wasn’t just saying that because he liked the swing of her blade.

Then, he stopped. Something in the way Mustafa was looking at him giving him pause. He suddenly had the feeling his old friend wasn’t speaking strictly in regards to the mercenary.

Before he could properly question him, however, a loud string of curses from below caught both men’s attentions.

“Fódlanese bitch! You dare speak to me?!"

Eyes shooting back to where the two women had been standing, Javed cursed under his breath.

One of his men, tall with an axe at his side, stood between Tiana, the princess, and the stairwell that led to the upper deck.

Truthfully, he had been waiting for something like this to happen and was honestly surprised it had taken this long for someone to try and pick a fight with the mercenary.

Watching them from above, he waited to see what she would do. Neither of the two women looked remarkably impressed with the man’s attempt at intimidation, eyeing him wearily. Still, like a good bodyguard, Tiana remained before the princess, blocking the man's access to her.

Though, it was clear to anyone that the man’s issue was solely with her and her alone.

"I asked you kindly to move, so that the princess may join her betrothed on the upper deck." She spoke, as if explaining to a small child, her tone restrained to the barest of civility.

"I have no quarrel with the princess," the man spat. "My issue is with you, coward. You may have weaseled your way onto the ship and into the good princess's employ under the assumption of safety, but do not think for a moment you will leave this ship in a similar state."

The woman scoffed, barely hiding a small smile as she touched the hilt of her own sword. "Is that a threat, then? Care to try and back up your words?"

"Do we have a problem, Hasan?!" Javed's voice, loud and clear, broke through the tension as he descended the small set of stairs from behind the group.

Tiana frowned at the interruption, and he felt a small twinge of regret at the expression. As much as he would have enjoyed watching her wipe the ship’s deck with the poor bastard, Javed had the unfortunate responsibility of maintaining some sense of order while they were still at sea.

Their little exchange had already caught the attention of some of the crew, who watched out of the corner of their eyes as they moved about the ship. Curious to see how this would end. Some were already disinterested at his involvement. Good.

Hasan winced, crumbling easily into a bow as he lowered his head. “N-no, sayyidi! I meant no disrespect.”

“Truly? Because I thought I made it clear that as long as the mercenary remained in the princess’ employ there would be no in-fighting, and yet here I find you issuing threats to her safety before we have even reached land.”

“My lord, if I can to add, any threats to my guard’s safety will be seen as challenge to my person,” Valka, in a surprising move, added in a commanding tone as she passed the still kneeling soldier to stand by his side. “We are to be standing in the unity, not fighting as if enemies.”

Hasan was a fearsome warrior, of great size and strength, but beneath the princess's fierce glare he seemed to shrink several sizes in his shame. “Forgive me, princess! I-I never meant you any dishonor, please accept my deepest apologies!"

“And yet, you do not to think at stopping to dishonor my guard!” the princess scoffed, turning to him. “In my country, we are leaving the judgement of the one who issues insult to the one who is wronged. Is this favorable to you, my lord?”

Ah, leave Hasan’s fate to the Fódlan mercenary? That would not go over well. Javed sighed, suddenly finding himself caught in an unfavorable situation, and judging from the firm look on Valka’s face she wasn’t going to budge. This would be one of the first tests to their ability to appear as a united front, in a public capacity before his people.

He looked to Hasan, bent over with his forehead pressed firmly to the wood of the deck. Hasan was an excellent warrior, boisterous like most of his people, and well liked among the crew. He was known for his quick temper, however, often getting himself into trouble.

It had not served him well, this time.

It was a gamble, but he had little choice. Either he refused his future bride, setting them off on a bad footing before they were even properly married, or risk the consequences of whatever punishment Tiana would inflict upon the man. 

His men respected strength, and Hasan had earned punishment, but she was still Fódlani. Whatever she chose to do could undo the tentative peace he had established, for her blood alone. He could only hope for the best.

“As you say, princess.” He nodded, silently praying he was not making a mistake. “My men are yours to command, and to punish as you wish.”

Valka clearly approved, returning his nod with a pleased light to her sharp eyes before she turned to regard her bodyguard. “I am giving you rights to pass the judgement on this man who has crossed you, and given insult to our person.”

Tiana looked to Valka, before settling her gaze back on Hasan’s hunched form, the man’s fate suddenly in her hands. She took her time as she considered, though Javed had the sneaking suspicion it was more for show. Making the poor man sweat a little more than was necessary, as he noted the way Hasan’s hands began to tremble in her silence.

From fear or anger, he couldn't say.

Finally, she shrugged. “He’s hardly worth the time it would take for someone else to clean the blood off of the deck, let him live another day in the hopes of correcting the error of his disrespect towards the princess.”

“Very well,” Javed agreed, tension easing from his shoulders. Returning to his mother tongue, he regards the man still kneeling at their feet. “Hasan, you're dismissed. Let this be a lesson in humility, ensure that it is not repeated in the future. That goes for everyone!” He raises his voice, letting it carry across the ship. “I will not tolerate such disrespect again! Should I hear a whisper or see such actions again I will consider it an insult to my very person, as well as the princess, and the offender shall be confined to the brig until we reach the homeland, where they shall suffer proper punishment!”

His eyes surveyed the deck, taking in the face of every crew member topside, daring any one of them to challenge his command. They wouldn’t, of course, but he knew there would be some ill feelings among his men after this little display.

He couldn't be expected to deny his future wife, but the fact that the mercenary was still Fódlani would inspire some discourse, he was sure.

He never thought he’d see the day an Almyran warrior would slink away like a beaten dog. But as Hasan attempted to excuse himself as gracefully as he could while still bowing and praising both women for their mercy, Javed couldn't help but feel a measure of pity for the man.

Turning to regard the women responsible for bringing the warrior so low, Javed watched them exchange a look of mutual understanding and respect before Valka began her ascent to the upper deck, no longer impeded.

And Mustafa was concerned for their safety? He chuckled at the thought, sure that had Tiana not chosen to be merciful neither woman would have held any qualms or regret about spilling Hasan's blood. Indeed, Valka looked ready to slice the man's tongue from his very throat.

Possibly two of the most fearsome women he’d come across in a long while, they could give any Almyran warrior a run for their coin, and he was responsible for putting them together.

Javed was often praised for his cleverness, but, eyes meeting verdant green as the mercenary followed closely behind her mistress.

Maybe he was testing fate...

~ * ~

He doesn't mean to search her out.

And yet, Javed finds her by herself late into the evening, gazing up into the night sky on the upper deck where Valka had been lounging earlier that day. Most of the crew is asleep, save the ones charged with night duty. The princess has long since retired to her personal cabin as well, after bidding him goodnight once they’d finished their joint meal together.

He’d assumed Tiana would join her mistress, especially after her run-in with Hasan, but no. Instead, she is gazing up into the stars as if waiting for a sign of some sort. She appeared much more relaxed at any rate, as if the incident earlier had never occurred.

With a brisk nod of acknowledgement to the night watch and helmsman as he passes them, climbing the stairs further upward, he makes his way over to where she stands.

“It seems we enjoy a similar hobby, the night sky in it’s endless beauty is a sight I could never tire of.” He begins, catching her attention as he approaches her. 

As he leans against the railing, he keeps a respectful distance between them.

No harm in enjoying such a beautiful view with company, he thinks.

"I was keeping an eye out for your scouts. You sent another group out this morning to survey the area, they should be making their way back soon…" she says, keeping her eyes to the stars. "The luxury of stargazing is an added benefit. Since I was a child, they've always been a source of comfort."

"Ah hah! I never would have guessed a battle hardened mercenary such as yourself prone to such sentimental fancy. What will people say?" He smirks, attempting to lighten the mood. Perceptive of her to note his scouts, he muses.

“They will say nothing, because we will not speak of it further," she ‘tuts’ with a small frown. "Have there been no new reports? I assume you would have told the princess already, if there were any potential threats still adrift?” 

“As you wish. Wouldn't want to tarnish your fearsome reputation and have people think you soft.” He chuckles, amused at how quick she is to change the subject. “And no, there have been no sightings of any lingering threats to the princess, at least not by sea. We will be arriving on the mainland soon enough, and since the kidnappers seem content to leave us in peace while on the water I can only assume an ambush will be waiting for us once we are on land. It will fall on you to ensure the safety of the princess should that be the case, of course."

She casts her lovely eyes at him in a side glance, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

“I am well aware of my duty. I am fully capable of defending myself, as you should be more than well aware. Your betrothed will remain safe by my hand, you have my word."

“What I am aware of, _Tiana_ , is you are skilled in the element of surprise and trickery. How you would fare against an opponent of proficient skill has yet to be seen, without you dropping from the sky like some kind of opportune assassin.” She stiffens at the liberal use of her name, and the way he enunciates each sound as if a favored treat on his tongue. “How am I to trust your skill in protecting my future queen, if that’s all you have to offer?”

“Had you not interfered earlier, I could have given you and the entire ship a proper account of my abilities. Or, would his highness prefer a more… personal demonstration?” She suggests slyly, “if you're up for it, of course. I have bested you once already, in front of your men no less. You’ve been a most amenable host, considering our differing stations, I would hate to risk your ire simply by reminding you of the bite of my steel against your neck. ”

Javed clicked his tongue. This little…Though, he had to admit, the memory of her sword at his throat, forced to his knees, did send a pleasant shiver down his back. One he tried to ignore as he returned her brazen gaze.

“I’m afraid you’ll find it a little harder to take me off guard without a perch from which to attack from.” He chuckled, "unless, of course, one of your many tricks is that you can magically grow a pair of wings on command."

He's baiting her now, but he can't help himself. She turns to face him fully, her eyes flinting into a steely glare that he’s honest enough to admit he finds quite attractive.

For a moment, he's certain she wants to strike him but holds herself back. Staring him down instead, as if her eyes could set him afire where he stood.

Suddenly, pushing away from the edge, she assumes a fighting stance, sword drawn at her side.

Oh, well then. He blinked in surprise, it seems she was serious about that demonstration.

“Well, then... _Javed._ ” An unexpected shiver runs down his spine as she all but purrs his name, though her tone is slightly mocking. “Shall we see if I still measure up to your standards?”

He tries not to appear too eager as he draws his own sword, in lieu of his axe, standing opposite her in a more traditional stance. “It would be most unbecoming of me, as a swordsman and a prince, to refuse such a promising challenge after questioning your abilities. So, by all means, let's see what you're made of, my lady.”

He offers her an elaborate bow, earning him a roll of exasperation from those enchanting eyes for his grandstanding.

Javed was familiar with the Fodlanese-style of sword play. He’d spent some time on the front lines of the Throat, at his old friend Nader’s insistence, in order to gain a better understanding of their enemies strengths and weaknesses. However, those skirmishes had been against soldiers trained in the Goneril’s own militaristic style. Variations were bound to be found further inland, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t a little intrigued at the notion of crossing blades with the woman before him to see what she offered in variety.

Yes, that was all. He was simply curious, from an objective point of view. Warrior to warrior, blade to blade.

Tiana makes the first move. 

Reacting quickly, he barely manages to block her first few, swift attacks. 

Her movements are agile, matching his own sweeping motions easily and parrying the force of his blade away before he could follow through to his mark. Tiana was obviously skilled, her fight with his men aboard the pirate ship had given her a taste of Almyran steel and style and she had clearly learned from the experience.

Judging by the strength of her own strikes as they crossed swords, Javed assessed he was the stronger of the two. She just barely pushed him back, relying more on redirecting his blows than matching them. However, he was keenly aware that it was not pure strength alone that determined the outcome of a fight.

A notion she seemed familiar with, as well.

He strikes out, only for her to drop to her knees, his sword a hair’s breadth from grazing her face, as she slides across the deck. She springs up behind him with practiced ease, and he can almost feel her smirk at his back as he barely dodges a blow meant for his neck.

She is good. Very good. 

Her style is fluid, reflexatory to her opponent’s. Such adaptability is quite rare, even among his own kin. It was an innate skill, a talent that separated mere soldiers from true warriors and fighters. True masters would say it was not enough to merely learn the motions of swordplay, but to go beyond them. 

To find such a warrior during this excursion into Fódlan territory, in such an attractive vessel no less, is a treat beyond his expectations and he can barely calm the excitement that has already begun to rise in his blood.

The strange blade in her hand wasn’t the only weapon at her disposal, either. Avoiding his sword, she spins into the air, her long leg striking out across his jaw. He stumbles back with a curse, barely keeping his footing as he struggles to regain his balance.

“You are very lucky it wasn’t Judith who stayed behind,” She laughs, as they circle each other. “The way you fight, you wouldn’t have lasted very long. She is far less flashy than I, and her blade less unforgiving.”

Javed returns her laughter, rubbing his aching jaw. He tastes copper, spits. “Is that right? Well, then, as regretful as I am for the loss of such a challenge, I think I much prefer my present circumstances. You do make for an excellent dance partner, very light on your feet, perhaps you should reconsider your profession?"

Tiana pauses, looking absolutely affronted by his words. “...light on my feet?”

He merely shrugs, smirking.

"Oh, you are -!" She manages to growl, before lashing out. 

He holds his ground, and they push each other, refusing to back down or deflect. Almost simultaneously they both reach for the other’s wrist, and are caught in a lock. He gnashes his teeth in surprise. Clearly she had been holding back, masking her true strength as he feels his heel begin to slide a few inches back against the hard wood of the deck.

“You'd do better to find a more manageable partner to dance with. I have yet to meet a man who fully appreciates my particular...footwork, or any of my other, less endearing qualities.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he grits, with a stiff chuckle. “I think I could come to appreciate _many_ of your qualities.”

He moves to pull her back with him as he throws his weight backwards, only for her to follow and tumble out of his grasp. Rolling out of his reach, she quickly regains her foothold and strikes while he is still on his knees.

Javed manages to block each battering blow, as well as get back up on his own feet before she overwhelms him with her assault. She wisely steps back to give him, and his broader sword, room.

Time for a change in strategy, he grunts.

He rushes her, his strikes wide, sweeping arches that push her back momentarily, all while deflecting his blows. Such attacks were ill-suited for close quarters combat. It left one open for an easy counter in between swings, and as he raises his sword she is quick to find such an opening and lunges.

He smirks.

She's fallen into his trap.

Sword still raised high, he twists quickly, avoiding her attack and reaching out to grab her arm. With a practiced move, he twists her wrist and her sword falls to the deck with a dull clatter. She gasps in pain, attempting to retaliate with a blow to his face from her elbow but he is already expecting the move and catches it easily, sword still in hand.

He twists her fully so that she is facing him, locked in his embrace, his own sword at her pale neck. She is trapped, with nowhere to run and at his mercy.

"Yield." His demand echoes their first meeting, and the first word he'd heard from those taunting lips.

She struggles in his hold, the edge of his blade dangerously close to piercing her skin. "Never!"

He licks his lips, golden gaze falling to her own as she glares up at him in defiance. It is frighteningly easy to get lost in those fierce green eyes, a tempest beckoning him further into the eye of the storm. 

He can't fight the pull, as he leans closer, breath mingling with her own. Hot and labored from their fight, he briefly wonders how much more energy she could expel if properly...stimulated.

Then he feels the tip of a knife, sharp and steady, at his side.

He blinks, snapping out of the haze he'd found himself in. Suddenly, the woman, Tiana, is smiling brightly up at him, her eyes sparkling with triumph.

"Does that suffice to satisfy your expectations...my lord?"

Her voice is light, breathless, but he catches the teasing lilt to it. Despite the hidden dagger she has steadily pressed to his rib, he finds the sound more than pleasant to his ear. 

"More than, daeva…" he concedes, voice thick from their fight.

He doesn’t miss the way her eyes dilate when he speaks, biting her lip as her gaze dips to his mouth before quickly looking back up.

“You keep calling me that... _Daeva._ ” She frowns softly, the word strange on her tongue. “What does it mean?”

He pauses, considering. Would there be any harm, telling her? He swallows, keeping his eyes on her. “Roughly translated, it means...demon.”

To his surprise she barks out in sudden laughter. Not the reaction he would have anticipated, but it seemed she was always surprising him. He felt vaguely certain that Valka would not find such a nickname amusing, proud warrioress that she was.

“Have I made such an... _impression_ in such a short time?”

“In more ways than one,” he admits, matching her smile, filled with mirth despite his blade still at her neck.

She laughs again, “Oh, really?”

The laughter dies quickly as they fall back into each other's gaze, a building heat trapping them in the moment. It shouldn't feel like this, this heaviness between them, but they are hard pressed to pull away.

It's wrong, he knows that. The woman in his arms is not Valka, not the woman he has promised to marry to ensure the alliance between Almyra and Brigid. This woman is no one of importance, of no noble lineage to speak of, and worse yet she is Fódlani. The enemy of his people.

By all rights, with her refusal to bend to him when he was clearly the victor, he should claim her life. Spill her blood on this very deck, and be done with her; Her death inconsequential and within his right to deliver. His men would praise him and celebrate. Valka would be displeased, but could even she fault him for a proper duel won between warriors?

And yet, he finds it nearly impossible to even consider releasing her from his embrace. For how _wrong_ it should all be, he can’t help but be paralyzed by how _right_ it feels. The contradiction washes over him in waves of molten fire and ice at the sudden realization, threatening to break his resolve. A resolve he very desperately wants to keep in check, for the sake everyone, his family, his betrothed, his people.

For it to crack so easily for a single woman, a woman he should despise and loathe with every fiber of his being.

Regardless of how she may have personally felt about Almyrans, Tiana seemed just as bespelled as he. Staring up at him with wide eyes, her cheeks heavily flushed and ruddy.

She is the first to break the trance they’ve found themselves in, proving her will stronger than his, looking away. “...That’s enough fooling around. It’s late, I should return to the princess’ side, in case she has a need for me. It’s what we agreed on, afterall.”

The mention of Valka is like ice water, dousing the heat between them instantly. Javed can only nod in agreement, at a loss for words. The moment broken, yet still lingering with the unspoken things it had promised. Better to let it burn out, he frowns softly as his senses slowly return to him.

He lets go of her, mourning the feel of her in his arms more than he had any right to, his sword dropping from her throat. She hesitates, but only for a moment, before stepping away from him.

“Sayyidi.” Both of them turn with a start, Javed’s eyes widening to see Mustafa make his way up the last of the small stairs to join them on the upper deck. The man’s eyes dart quickly between them, narrowing enough for Javed to know he feels the tension in the air.

He offers no apologies for interrupting them, instead he stands resolute and grim, like a stern guardian. Arms crossed and eyes severe, he waits expectedly. 

Tiana knows well enough to take the hint, it seems. She offers a curt nod, before turning away to briskly make her way back down the stairs to the lower deck.

“Sleep well, daeva…” he bids, voice softer than he would have liked, returning his weapon to its sheath at his side. Mustafa frowns in disapproval.

“You are playing a dangerous game, sayyidi…” the taller man warns, watching as his master’s gaze lingers on the woman’s retreating figure, until she has disappeared beyond his sight.

Neither man see the pair of eyes hiding within the safety of the shrouds, watching them as intently as they had watched the prince and the mercenary as they fought. Their private moment, unmistakable and vile in it’s significance and intimacy bringing a sneer to their lips.

Unknown to Javed, more than one dangerous game was afoot this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a precious project to me, and I adore Tiana and Javed to bits. I hope to continue to do their story justice. Thank you again to those who hung in there with me for this update. There are some exciting moments and surprises I am eager to share, especially once the crew hits land and make their way to Almyra ;)
> 
> Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far! If so, please leave a comment or kudos. I appreciate feedback, and this story will be multi-chapter so I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> Thank you! :3


End file.
